Who Am I?
by Misora-Massacre
Summary: Finally growing tired of being ignored, Canada snaps and joins forces with Russia, planning to get revenge on America and everything he's done to make his life miserable. Pairings: PruCan, UsUk, LietPol
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, you know I was, like, totally joking about that, right?" Poland said into his phone as he made his way down the street. He had just left the bar, barely realzing how late it was. The city was nearly vacant, with very few people passing by, mostly to close up shop and go home.

Lithuania's voice came out of the other end of Poland's phone, sounding rather depressed and irritated. "You know you say things that really get me upset and you're barely ever concious of it. And what you said yesterday really hurt."

"See! Since I'm barely concious of doing it I shouldn't be blamed entirely, right?"

Lithuania let out an exasperated sigh; he knew that Poland was a hard person to talk seriously with. It wasn't any easier now that he was drunk. "Feliks, seriously. I really don't think this is gonna work out. We're complete opposites, and I don't see-"

Poland stopped in his tracks. "Please don't continue," he inturuppted. The tone in his voice made Lithuania curious. Poland continued, "You know I was just joking around. I didn't mean to hurt any of your feelings. You can, like, I don't know, hit me next time I say something stupid like that. Just please don't break up with me?"

Lithuania bit his lip, contemplating. Poland really sounded sincere and worried at the thought of not being with him anymore. And honestly, Lithuania didn't want to leave him either, despite what a douchebag he'd seem like sometimes. Lithuania sighed. "You promise to think about what you say before you say it? Because you have a problem with that..."

"Yes, yes, I promise!"

"Fine, we'll stay together then."

Poland beamed. "Thank you, Toris! You won't regret it, I promise!"

The joy in Poland's voice couldn't help but make Lithuania smile. He laughed slightly. "I'll take your word on it. Hey, I should be going. Have to get these errands done before Russia comes back home."

The blonde frowned. "Why do you let him control you like that, Lithy?" he asked curiously.

"Feliks, it's _Russia_. Even if I didn't want to, which, believe me, I don't, I really don't have much of a choice. I'm not exactly tired of living..."

Poland sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, pouting slightly. "But we'll get to hang out next time you get the chance, right?"

"Of course!" Lithuania said this as thought the answer was obvious. "I'll call you when I'm available, all right?"

"Kay, love you!" Poland said cheerily, making Lithuania blush.

"Y-Yeah, you two..." he said before hanging up. Poland chuckled slightly. _How cute, he's still embaressed about confessing his love for me. Not complaining. I love his adorable little stutter. Hmm, I should probably plan something for the next time I see him..._

His thoughts were inturuppted as he looked up, suddenly having this bad feeling. A figure stood several feet in front of him. It was dark, and Poland could only make out the outline of the person. He tilted his head. "Hey, you," he called. His voiced echoed slightly in the small area. The figure moved, and the light from the street light reflected on the character's glasses, making it seem more ominous. Of course, what with the alcohol numbing his fear, Poland remained his same abrasive self. "You, like, a stalker or something?" he asked.

"Not exactly," the figure replied coolly. He finally stepped into the light, and Poland immediately recognized him. Or, at least, thought he did.

"Oh, America!" he said. "What brings you out here, huh?"

The person frowned. "Sorry to disapoint you, but I'm not that stupid hoser," he replied.

This confused Poland's already slightly distorted thoughts. "Huh? You're not America? Wierd, you look just like him with the hair and the face and everything. Who are you then?"

Who are you.

That question had been one that the person had heard only too many times. That is, when people actually _noticed_ him. Those three simple words usually brought pain and lonliness to his heart. But not tonight. Tonight, it brought a smile-no, a grin, a wicked grin that stretched from ear to ear-to his face. He looked up at Poland with this grin, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"I'm Canada."

Before he even knew it, Poland felt a sudden pain in his side. He looked down and saw that Canada had dug a knife into his skin, making his eyes widen in horror. Canada smirked and twisted the knife before harshly jerking it out. Poland yelled out and fell to his knees, placing a had on the wound. Blood quickly seeped through his fingers.

Canada laughed. "Did you like that?" he asked humoressly. The only response Poland could give was a hatefilled glare, being in too much pain to speak. Canada chuckled and kneeled down so he would be at level with Poland. "Poor Feliks..." he said as he brushed some hair out of Poland's face with the knife, cutting his cheek in the process. Poland bit the inside of his mouth, resisting the urge to scream. The metallic taste of blood made itself noticeable in the back of his mouth.

"W...Why are you doing this...?" Poland asked through clenched teeth. "W-what the hell did I do?"

Canada smirked. "More like what did you _not _do," he said. "You didn't notice me. If you did then you would have had about, oh, I don't know, 20 minutes to run away from me. And then you didn't know who I was and confused me with my sorry excuse for a brother. Another mistake." He made soft _tsk_-ing sounds. "If only you had more time to regret this, eh?"

Before Poland could respond, Canada jabbed the knife into his throat. His eyes widened and he fell, his body completely lifeless.

Canada stood up and stared at the corpse with satisfaction. "Finally, you shut up..." he said with a laugh. "You're better off dead anyway."

There was a slow, sarcastic clapping in the background. "I agree."

Canada's eyes quickly shot up at the voice, his heart skipping a beat. The voice was only all too familiar. He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Russia smiled innocently. Had he not known better, Canada would have found it friendly and trustworthy. But, like every country out there, he knew that Russia wasn't one to be trusted. "Well," Russia started. "I came here because my sweet little Lithuania has been very distracted from his work lately, and I thought I would get rid of the source of this distraction...but it seems you beat me to it."

It was then that Canada noticed the gun in the Russian's hand. He frowned and steadied his gaze at Russia, not daring to show any fear. "So what now? Are you going to shoot me for stealing your precious victim?" he asked.

Russia chuckled slightly. "Not at all. In fact," he slowly made his way towards Canada, not bother to step around Poland's body. "I wanted to congradulate you."

Canada narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

Russia smiled and adjusted the scarf around his neck. "You see, I thought what you did was rather impressive. And it was really unexpected. You're very quiet, so quiet that people barely notice you. And that's why people would never suspect you to commit such a grusome act." He chuckled. "I find it quite admirable."

Canada looked at him with confusion and disbelief. Was this a trap? It had to be. One thing that America and him could both agree on was the fact that Russia was untrustworthy. "So?"

"So. I notice that you do not have a great relationship with your brother, da?"

Canada laughed harshly. "What an understatement. And so what if I don't, hm? Are you going to use me to get close to him so you can kill him?"

Russia smiled. "Oh, I intend to kill him without having to use you." He looked at Canada, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I just thought you might want to help."

Canada was speechless. It had always been a dream of his to kill his brother, to watch the cocky bastard get a taste of his own medicine. But...negotiating with Russia? Was that like making a deal with the devil or something?

Russia extended a gloved hand out invitingly. "Come, Canada. We are the two biggest countries in the entire world. With us working together, who can stop us? We'll be invincable. All you have to do is trust me, and everything will work out fine. _Da?"_

Canada hesitated. Then, he calmly closed his eyes and shook Russia's hand. "You have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire area was blanketed with thick layers of snow. Canada shivered and held his pet polar bear, Kumajiro, for warmth. Kumajiro looked up at Canada, unphased by the coldness. "Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Canada shook his head. "It's just colder here than I'm used to," he muttered. He looked up and stared at the huge mansion like home in front of him.

"Is this 's house?" Kumajiro asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna stay here for a while."

Kumajiro frowned. "Why? Isn't some sort of evil overlord or something?" he asked.

Canada chuckled slightly as he made his way towards the home. "It's just a little country issue he and I have to work out, that's all," he said.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada..." Canada replied with an irritated twitch. No matter how long he'd lived with him, Kumajiro never seemed to remember his name. Then again, Canada never really cared to remember the bear's name in return, so they were even. Besides, he didn't feel like getting rid of his one faithful companion in all these years. Not yet, at least.

Before he got the chance to knock on the door, they swung open quickly, slightly surpising Canada. A young boy stood there at the entrance, trembling slightly. His blue eyes stared at Canada, slightly worried and looking as if they were sending some sort of messege. _Please leave. You can still get away from if you do._ Of course, he wouldn't dare say these things outloud, especially after being scolded by Estonia and Lithuania for being so blunt most of the time.

"P-P-Please, come in," Latvia stammered, gesturing him inside nervously. Canada nodded and entered, welcoming the warmth inside the mansion.

"Ah, Canada-kun!" Russia said as he came down the staircase, making Latvia jump slightly. "I'm glad you came through all the trouble of coming out here to discuss our plans." He spotted Kumajiro wrapped in Canada's arms and smiled, putting his hands behind his back. "And who is this? A pet of yours, da?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah, this is Kuma...uhm...Kumaaa..." He bit his lip, trying to remember the bear's name.

"Kumajiro!" the bear said cutely.

Russia chuckled and softly petted Kumajiro. "He is cute," he said with an innocent smile. "Though, I am not sure he would have any interest in our meeting. Maybe we have someone watch over him while we discuss, da?"

"Mm," Canada murmered in agreement.

Russia looked at Latvia. "Oh Latvia, you wouldn't mind looking after him, right? I'm sure he won't do any of the biting," he said, smiling. Latvia nodded quickly, fearing Russia's gaze, and carefully took Kumajiro out of Canada's arms and into his. Before he could leave, Russia asked, "Oh, and might I ask where Lithuania has been? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Latvia sadly looked down. "O-Oh, uh, he locked himself in his room after you carelessly told him about Poland..." He blinked and quickly looked up, shaking in fear. "I-I-I mean, n-not carelessly! Y-You just didn't consider his feelings! W-WAIT! That wasn't it either-"

"Latvia, can you please shut up?" Russia asked cheerfully. Latvia nodded quickly and headed where Estonia was, glad to leave Russia's presence.

Russia turned his attention to Canada now. "Let's go in my office, da? It's much more private, and there's less of a chance that someone will accidentally or purposely eavesdrop." He then began walking, expecting Canada to follow. He did, feeling just a bit nervous.

In the office, Russia sat at his desk and held his face in his hands, looking up at Canada. "So. How do we do this?"

Canada sat in the chair in front of the desk and looked up at the cieling pensively. "Well, we want my brother to suffer, right?"

"Very much so, I hope."

"All right. So, there are two ways he can suffer. Pychically and mentally."

Russia tilted his head slightly. "And I get to take care of the phsyical part, right?" he asked. Canada nodded, and he smiled. "Good. Now, as for mentally...we can always...hurt someone he is close to, da? Who would that be?"

A sly grin appeared on Canada's face. "Oh, I think that much is obvious, eh?"

England turned over in his sleep, having a nightmare. He couldn't stop shaking. He gripped the blankets for comfort tightly. "N-No..." he murmered in his sleep. "Y-You can't...get away from him..." A gentle hand went on his shoulder, and he quickly shot up from his sleep.

America looked at him with concern. "You okay, bro? You were having a nightmare or something," he said, handing England a glass of water, who gratefully accepted and took huge gulps from it. America frowned. "Was it the same one you've been having?"

England sighed and nodded. "Y-Yeah..." he said, still trembling slightly. "I just...I don't even know how to expain it. Everything's in red, and I'm trying to run to you, but no matter how hard I try, I can't..."

Sighing, America softly kissed England and held him protectively in his arms. "Hey, it was just a dream. It's probably like that one time when I was playing Slender and I kept having nightmares..."

"This isn't about a stupid video game, though," England said softly, resting his head on America's shoulder. "It's so real...I hate it so much..."

America softly lifted England's head up so that they would be staring into eachother's eyes. "It's just a bad dream, Arthur. I mean, seriously, it's not as if anything bad is really going to happen to us, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Canada sighed as he walked through the hallways. He had been at Russia's place for a few days now, and they had already formed a plan that they both agreed would be best. Russia had said he was going to wait until the afternoon to fly to America, meaning that he should be living in 10 minutes or so. All Canada had to do at the moment was wait.

Which bored him extremely. All he could do was roam around the mansion to pass the time. Painted portraits of past Russian leaders lined the walls, each seeming to give their own threatening aura. Canada sighed again and continued walking. That is, until he heard screaming.

"Gahh!"

He quickly looked up, his eyes darting around the hallways to find the source. He put his ear against each door until he found the one the screams were coming from. He heard laughter, soon followed by Russia's voice.

"Why are you being so uncooperative today, hmm?" he asked, humor filling his words. "You know the more stubborn you are the more pain comes to you, da?"

A weak, hoarse voice replied, "S-Shut up...I don't give a da-ARGH!" The voice screamed again as the speaker recieved more pain.

Russia laughed again. "You are so funny, you know?" Then a slight pause, and then he sighed. "Look at that. You're lucky I have to go to America today, or else you would've recieved much more pain, believe me. I will see you soon, my dear pet!"

As the door knob started to turn, Canada quickly hid behind a corner, staying there only until he heard the door open and close, followed by Russia's fading footsteps. He peeked out ot the corner to make sure he was gone, and then went back to the door. He turned the knob, letting curiousity get the best of him, and let himself in.

The room was dark except for the dim sunlight showing through the covered windows. The room didn't have a heater, so it was exceptionally cold inside. The rusty metal frame of a bed was placed at the corner of the room, bare of a mattress or anything else. And in the middle of the floor lay a man, shivering with his hands tied behind his back, wrists red with dry blood, facing the opposite direction of Canada. His body was covered in bruises and stab wounds.

Canada stared at him, tilting his head slightly. "Hey..." he said cautiously. The man quickly turned around at the sound of Canada's voice, looking up at him with paranoia. Canada recognized him and frowned. "You're Prussia, aren't you?"

Prussia weakly got up into a sitting position, crossing his legs. He avoided Canada's eyes. "I was..." he said. Canada noticed that his face was also as beaten as his body. Blood stained bandages covered his left eye, his other eye, a beautiful wine-colored one, looked down sadly. "I...I'm not anymore...I'm nothing now..."

Canada frowned more. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"He took me...that damn Russian bastard took me away and locked me up here like a pathetic animal..." Prussia said bitterly.

Looking at the pain that crossed Prussia's features, Canada thought he felt something tugging at his heart. Sympathy? Empathy? He wasn't sure. He just knew that seeing this man in pain and agony was something that he didn't want. Then again, there must have been a good reason Russia locked him up here the first place. "Why did he take you here?" he asked.

"Because he hates me." Well. Not a very good explantation, but still.

Canada said, "You must have done something to upset him."

Prussia laughed harshly. "Yeah. I didn't submit to him when we lost that damned war all those years ago, after it was decided that he would take the majority of land that used to be my country as his own. He wanted to treat me like those damn Baltics; he wanted me to be a hopeless servant, shivering in my shoes every time I was in his presence, obeying his every command. Not my fault I didn't want that."

_"I swear, he's a freakin' devil. He's so sadistic and hurts people just 'cause he thinks it's fun. He's a sick man...If you can even call him a man at all..." _America's words from one of his past rants rang in Canada's ears. Russia was a monster. Of course, Canada had known this prior to agreeing to stay here. And yet, he still came. He didn't think it would be that bad since Russia obviously wanted to be on his side. If you can call it that. They had the same goal, so of course they were on the same side. But...looking at Prussia, Canada was starting to have second thoughts.

"What?" Prussia asked, breaking his train of thought. "Thinking of how pathetic I am?"

"N-No..." Canada said, cursing at himself for stuttering.

Prussia sighed and stayed quiet, staring at the floor. Then, quietly, he said, "So why are you here, Matthew?"

Canada looked at him, suprised. "How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. He had never told him who he was, and he probably never noticed he exsisted before until now. And even if he did, he couldn't have known his real name.

Prussia smiled slightly. "Your France's little brother. I remember, when you were little I used to look after you when he went off to war."

This new piece of information suprised the Canadian. Was this true? Although, it did seem likely since he remembered that Prussia was one of France's best friends. But then, if Prussia had seen him then and sees him now, is there a reason he never acknowlaged his prensence in between those times?

"So, you didn't answer my original question," Prussia said. "Why are you here?"

"I heard screaming, and..."

"You know what I mean," Prussia inturuppted, steadying his eyes on Canada. "Why are you in this country? More importantly, in Russia's _house_?"

"I...well..." Canada didn't know what to say. He knew telling the truth would be a bad idea, that was for sure. He sighed. "I just, well, Russia and I have some things to discuss about our countries, that's all."

"Oh..." Prussia sighed and scooted towards the wall so he could lean against it. "Man...it's been so long since I've talked to someone outside of here..."

"I'm sorry..." Canada said quietly with sincerity.

Prussia shook his head. "Not your fault..." he said before his stomach groweled. He groaned and shut his eyes.

Canada frowned. "You hungry?"

"Fucking starving...Been that way for a while, though, so I'm used to it..." Prussia muttered.

Canada sighed and got up. "I'll get you something to eat, all right?" he asked as he dusted his pants off.

Prussia looked up at him, shocked. "W-What...?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah, of course. Russia's not gonna be here for a day or two, anyways. You don't need to worry about him."

Prussia smiled, and Canada thought he saw tears well up in his eyes. "Wow...T-thanks..." he said.

Smiling, Canada nodded and left the room. He stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets. _I've never seen anyone like him..._he thought to himself. _Sure, he kinda reminds me of Russia, but there's a huge different. Prussia seems more...I don't know. I just wish he wasn't so broken. I bet he'd look even more beautiful if he weren't covered in all those bruises and scars..._

Canada stopped in his tracks. _Wait. Beautiful? Why use that word to describe him? You're not actually...you can't be..._He shook his head rapidly. _No! You can't be falling in love! You came here for one reason and one reason only, and that was to kill America. You can't let something as artificial as love get you distracted! It might ruin the plans completely! Not much damage has been done, so all you have to do is keep your distance from Prussia, and everything will go just as planned._

And yet, as many times as Canada told himself this, he still couldn't help visiting Prussia later shortly after getting food and staying there until dark, just talking and laughing and, for the first time, feeling complete.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is ridiculous," England said with a sigh as he waited for America outside the fitting room.

"Dude, how is this ridiculous?" America asked as he tried on the clothes he had picked out for himself. "C'mon, it's been soooo freakin' long since I've bought new clothes. Bleh, saying that makes me sounds poor. I mean, my economy's bad but it doesn't mean I can't buy clothes. Right? Right. Anyway, why are you feeling so moody today?"

England sighed and shrugged. "It's my nightmares. They're just bugging me, that's all," he said. He didn't want to think about what he had seen in the dreams. He had hoped that being with America would help him forget about his worries, as it so often did. But it seemed that no matter what would come into his mind, one thought would lead to another and then eventually go back to the nightmare, like a circle of some sort.

America came out of the dressing room in black skinny jeans and black button-up shirt with a plain grey t-shirt underneath. He frowned at England as he adjusted his clothes. "It's really that bad?" he asked.

"Extremely," England replied. "Nice outfit, by the way. It suits you."

"You think? Thanks. Anyway, you shouldn't let it get to you. It was only just a dream, like that one song. So cheer up! The hero has come to the rescue to erase all your fears!" he said with a grin, placing his hands on his hips and looking towards the other side of the store heroically, making England laugh slightly.

"Thanks," he said, giving America and tight hug.

America chuckled and hugged back. "No prob, bro. Anyway, I already payed for the clothes. What say we go somewhere where I can show them off?"

"Sure," England said with a slight smile. And yet, as they walked off, arms around each other's waists, the scent of America's colone that England had grown to tolerate (though he had high suspicions that it was a gift from France, which ticked him off a bit) comforting him, and just America's company over all, he couldn't shake the feeling off that something was going to happen, something bad.

_Don't be preposperous, Arthur, _he thought to himself. _You're going to get all worked up over a silly dream that just happens to occur almost every night? You're probably just worrying about something and it's projecting itself in the dreams, like it has some in-depth meaning to it. Yes, that must be it. Can't be anything other than that._

"No effin' way!" America suddenly yelled out in suprise when they reached the food court. He pointed to a Dairy Queen, excitement filling up in his eyes. "Dude, they totally have the super epictastic flavor I've been waiting for and they only have it, like, a few months a year duuuude I sooooo friggin' need to get some!"

Seeing America get excited by icecream like a child made England laugh slightly to himself. "Then by all means, go and buy some," he said.

"Sweet! You gonna get anything?" America asked, obviously trying to hold in his joy.

"Well, I don't exactly carry any of your country's currency around with me that often..." England start to say.

America waved his hand dismissively. "S'ok, bro, I'll pay for it! Brb, kay?" He grinned and went over to the line before England could say anything else. He sighed and smlied as he sat at one of the tables. Then, out of nowhere, a gloved hand quickly and harshly held a piece of cloth against his nose. England's eyes widended in suprise, recognizing the scent of chloroform the cloth contained immediately. He tried to move away from it, but the assalent held him back with his other hand. England tried to struggle, but grew weak and grew unconcious.

Russia chuckled softly. "There, there, it's all right. Just stay in your sleep and I'll take you home with me." He smiled and looked around to see if anyone had noticed what had just happened, and smiled more in satsifaction when he saw that anyone who was there, which wasn't a lot, had minded their own business. He laughed quietly and put one of England's arms around his neck, helping him up and dragging him away.

When America came back with two ice creams in his hands, a confused look crossed his face. "Huh? Iggy? Where'd you go?" he said curiously, looking around for the Britishman. He pouted. "Oh, come on England, don't tell me you ditched me again." He groaned and through the other ice cream in the trash. Little did he know that this was just the start of something that was going to become much worse. Something that would make America with he had taken England's nightmares more seriously.

Prussia sighed in the room, shivering in the corner of the room. Canada knocked on the door and smiled. "Hey, Prussia," he said. The innocence and cheerfulness in his features made Prussia smile back.

"Hey, Mattie," he said, making Canada blush faintly. He wasn't used to being called Mattie, and it made him feel good inside whenever he heard it. He smiled and sat next to Prussia, crossed-legged.

"Hey, Gil," Canada greeted. "You feelin' any better?"

Prussia nodded quickly. "Ja, thanks to you," he said with a grin, making Canada blush more. Then, Canada looked down uncomfortably, making Prussia tilt his head. "Eh? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I was just thinking, it must be bad for you to be here..." Canada said quietly. "I mean, does anyone even know you're here...?"

Prussia sighed. "Nein, I don't think so..." he said ruefully. "West will know something's up, though." Then he added softly, "Not like this is the first time this has happened..."

Canada looked up at Prussia. Not the first time? "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

Sighing, Prussia frowned and looked down at his bare feet. "Russia took me after the war. I had to stay with him for so damn long." He looked at the cieling thoughtfully. "I remember, when Russia wasn't home, I'd sneak out and visit West. Well, sorta visit him. There was this gigantic wall that seperated us, that damned Berlin Wall. I would use every oppurtunity I had to visit him. I'd go up to the wall and yell his name, and he'd always answer back. He was always there, waiting. It was always such a relief to hear his voice after staying with Russia for so long. And then the wall came crumbling down one day, almost 30 years later, and I was finally free." He frowned. "I was gullible enough to think I'd be free forever..."

"I'm sorry..." Canada said quietly. He tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie sadly. "So you really love your brother, huh? Even after all he did?"

"Huh?" Prussia said.

Canada frowned slightly. "I mean, the whole World War II thing. He was the one who started it, right? He's the reason you're not a country anymore, the reason why Russia was able to take you..."

"Nein."

The sudden harshness and seriousness in Prussia's voice made Canada look up in surpise. Prussia sighed, and then more quietly repeatd, "Nein. If anyone is to blame here, it's me. I'm the one who decided to join the war. And besides...I managed to keep him alive, and that's what matters. Even if it meant sacrificing my country. I'd do anything for my bruder. That's what I'm here for."

There was something in Prussia's words that tugged on his heart. Technically, it was Germany's fault that Prussia lost everything. _Everything._ His country, his people, his pride...and yet he still cared for him. And America...what did he do to Canada? What did he do in comparison to what Germany did that deserves death so much?

Suddenly, Canada got up. Prussia looked at him. "Was? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Canada said. "I just realized that I have other priorities to take care of." And with that, he walked away, slamming the door behind him.

_No, _Canada thought. _That was a sad story there, Prussia, but it's not going to change my plans._


	5. Chapter 5

Russia came home several hours later, England in his arms, unconcious. He smiled and made his way to the basement. It was built like a maze, what with the concrete walls going in several different directions. Had he not memorized the layout, he would have been lost easily.

Once they reached a room, Russia gently placed England against a wall. He grabbed England's wrists and handcuffed them to the chains attached to the wall. He smiled and chuckled slightly and left the room, making sure that it was locked.

"Russia?" Canada said as he met him in the living room.

"Da? What is it, Canada-kun?" Russia asked with a friendly smile that still gave Canada a bad feeling. He felt as though he could almost touch Russia's evil aura that always seemed to radiate around him. He shook the feeling off.

"Well," he started. "We already have England. I was wondering when we were going to get my brother..."

Russia's smile grew wider and he laughed. "How impatient you are!" he said, then looked at him cheerily. "Although, I'll have to admit that I as well would like to get him here. Here," Russia got out his cell phone, dialing America's number. He handed it to Canada. "Lure him in."

Canada took the phone and looked down at it. All he had to do was press send. He looked up at Russia. "What do I tell him?"

Russia shrugged. "Pretend that you are in pain, like I'm torturing you or something related to that," he said simply.

Canada nodded and called.

"Kay, who the hell are you and why is your number blocked?" America said as soon as he answered his phone. He was a bit upset that England had supposedly "ditched" him, thinking that some stupid United Kingdom meeting was happening (_Probably just going to get drunk with his bros,_ America had thought to himself).

"A-Alfred..."

America's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of Canada's broken voice. "Matt?! What's wrong, you sound hurt."

"I-I..." Canada groaned on the other end. "I...Russia..."

"Russia hurt you?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Al..." Canada said weakly. "I'm sorry I can't be strong like you...I tried to fight back, b-but...I can't...Alfred, please j-just promise me that you won't be reckless if I...if i don't make it here..."

"Matt, shut the hell up," America said, loading his gun and puting it in its holster. "I don't want you to talk like that, all right? I'm going over there right now to get you, don't worry."

"B-But Alfred...He might hurt you..."

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm on my way now, I won't be long. "Just hang in there, kay? Promise me that you'll hang in there!"

"I...I promise..."

"All right. I'll see you soon."

Canada grinned as America hung up. That _idiot_. To think he'd fall for a trick like that! Of course, he would never miss an oppurtunity to prove that he was the hero, would he? Canada laughed as he handed Russia back his phone. "_Oh mon Dieu!_" he exclaimed, barely aware that he had switched to French. "He's actually coming here! _Pauvre con_, I think I might actually pity himbeing so ignorant..."

Russia laughed and patted Canada's shoulder. "I am glad you are pleased. Come, let us prepare for his visit, da? He will be in for very big suprise~"


	6. Chapter 6

America finally arrived in the country a while later, taking his jet plane there to make the trip quicker. He had forgot how cold it was there and cursed at himself for not dressing up in warmer clothes. _Whatever,_ he thought. _It's not like I'm staying here long._

America marched up to the house and shot the lock, kicking the door open as he held his gun in front of him with both hands, finger on the trigger, ready to fire at any moment. He eyed the room suspiously, wondering if the mansion was empty.

"Hello, Amerika!" said a cheerful voice from behind.

America quickly turned around and pointed his gun at Russia, who smiled innocently at him. Quickly looking him up and down, his hands folded in front of him, his coat pocketless, he thought Russia might be unnarmed. Might.

"Where is he?!" he yelled. "Where the hell is Canada?!"

"Right here, Alfred."

America's eyes widened. That voice that sounded as though it were in so much pain earlier, now sounded unharmed, calm, humored, even. His grip on the gun loosened slightly as confusion swept over him, only to be replaced with horrible realization. "Oh God..."

Canada smiled. "Thanks for coming here to save me," he said, and then, with such an extreme force, hit America in the back of his head with his metal hockey stick, rendering the American unconcious. Canada chuckled and kneeled down, petting his brother's head, where a puddle of blood was starting to form. "Silly brother. Tricks are for kids."

America opened his eyes a few hours later. His head hurt like hell and his mouth felt like sandpaper. It took him a moment to remember the previous event. Then, it hit him like a freight train. Canada, his sweet, innocent little brother, had betrayed him. To _Russia._ His first instinct was to get up and grab for his gun, but he realized that it was useless. He was chained to a wall. _The fuck, Russia?_ he thought. _This some sort of mideveal dungeon or something? How original..._

"Nnn...A-Alfred...?"

America's eyes shot up at the sound of the voice. "Oh God, no," he said quietly. He saw on the wall on the far opposite of him, was England, beaten and bloodied. "A-Arthur?! Oh my God, what the hell did they do to you?!"

England looked up weakly at America. "That doesn't matter...Are _you _all right?" he asked.

"Physically, yeah. But, God, you look horrible. How hurt are you? Does it feel as bad as it looks? Arthur, we'll get out of here, I promise."

"_Net, _I dno't think so," Russia said in the doorway, followed in by Canada, looking rather pleased with himself.

America glared at his brother. "Why, Matthew?" he asked. "How could you do something like this...?"

Canada got on his knees so he would be at level with America. "You wanna know why?" he asked. "Kay, here's why. You're a cocky bastard who tries to take credit for everything. You make me look bad. People either don't see me or beat the crap out of me because they think I'm you." He got our a knife and stabbed America's shoulder, making him scream out in pain. "Do you know how much that _hurts_? No, you don't, because that's not something that heroes do, now, is it? I'm tired of being ignored by everyone and being alone because of you."

"Matthew..." America said through gritted teeth as the knife dug deeper into his skin. "I'm sorry. You're my brother, and I care about you more than anything and anyone else. I'd risk my life for you. Hell, I came over here to do just that! I'm sorry I caused you any pain, I didn't mean to. I really do care-"

"_Je n'y crois pas à ces conneries!_" Canada yelled as he took the knife out and stabbed him in the other shoulder, causing him to scream again and struggle aganist the restraints. "It's no use to apologize now.You're going to pay right here, right now." He smirked and licked the blood off the knife. "Ivan," he said, calling him by his real name just to make America more furious. "You can deal with him now. I'm going to the Brit."

"No!" America yelled, struggling more. "You can't hurt him!"

Russia kicked him roughly in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He smiled and stroked America's hair. "Don't worry, you'll get your fair share of pain later. It's just Britain's turn now."

Looking up wearily, England frowned as Canada approached. "America," he said softly. "Please don't watch. You don't need to see."

"No, I think he does," Russia said, gripping America's skull tightly, forcing him to look up.

Canada chuckled and lifted England's chin up softly. "Do you remember me, England?" he asked. "Remember stealing me away from big brother Francis and then not even paying attention to me? America was always your favorite, wasn't he? You never even cared for me as much as you did him." He smirked and got out a syringe with an extremely long needle, making England's eyes widen in fear.

Still trying to free himself from Russia's grip and the restraints in general, America yelled out, "Let him go Matt, I'm the one you wa-_mmph!_" Russia's hand that wasn't gripping America's skull covered his mouth. Canada payed no attention to them. His attention was completely fixed on the man in front of him.

With the syringe in one hand, Canada rolled up England's sleeve, revealing several scars and bruises from earlier to America's dismay. England gritted his teeth and muttered a few words under his breath that were uncomprehensible to everyone in the room- a spell.

Canada smiled and laughed. "Oh, England, you still believe in that black magic crap, don't you?" he asked with a cute, innocent giggle. "We thought you might. Even though we don't believe in that and think you're just crazy with all your hallutionations of "faeries" and whatnot, we'd thought we'd be safe and put up these neat little charms all over the place that just so happens to ward off magic! Really smart on our part, eh?"

England's eyes showed a trace of suprise, quickly replaced by anger. "This is wrong, Matthew, and you know it," he said bitterly. "You're better than this."

Canada frowned and harshly slapped England, leaving a stinging feeling on his face. "How would you know that, Kirkland? You never payed any attention to me, so obviously you wouldn't have gotten to know if I was better than this or not, would you?" He smirked and plunged the syringe into England's arm, making him bite the inside of his mouth to resist screaming out.

America couldn't stand this, seeing England in pain like this. He wanted to help, but it was impossible to move. He felt utterly useless at this point. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away, not wanting to give Russia or Canada the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Russia noticed and smiled. "Poor Ameri-kun," he said, softly stroking his hair, almost comfortingly, had it been someone else. "In case you were wondering, the thing Canada just injected into England increases pain by a lot. We're going to give you some as well when we think you've seen enough of your lover getting tortured, da?" He chuckled and whispered in America's ear, "The fun has just begun, Amerika."


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia sighed as he stared blankly up at the cieling. It was as cold as it usually was. The lighting hadn't changed from it's usual darkness with only the light from the moon seeping through the barred windows high above. Russia hadn't visited him in a couple of days, so his wounds had a chance to heal a bit and he hurt slightly less. So why did it feel so much more empty?

_Canada, obviously, _he thought to himself with a sigh. _Everything's been so lonely before he came. I took his company to my advantage, became so unconciously codependant on him, that now when he's not here it's as if there's a giant hole in my chest, this wierd empty feeling. I hate it..._

There was a tentative knock on the door, and Prussia immediately looked up, eyes filling up with hope, only to turn into disappointment as Lithuania entered. He had a plate of stale food and set it in front of Prussia. "A-Again, I'm sorry this is all we're allowed to give you..." he said apologetically. He would say it every time it was his turn to feed the Prussian.

Prussia sighed and shook his head wearily. "Not your fault," he said wearily. Lithuania sighed and untied Prussia's hands so he could eat it. He picked up a piece of bread and started nibbling at it. "Did he come back yet?" he asked, obviously referring to Russia. Lithuania nodded solemnly. "Figures..."Prussia muttered.

"Gilbert?"

Prussia looked up from his bread. Canada stood in the threashold, looking sleepy and adorable, making him blush faintly. "Matt! I was wondering where you were."

Canada smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I've been busy. Sorry..."

Prussia grinned and shook his head. "It's okay! I'm just glad you're here now." He smiled until he saw the look on Lithuania's face as he nervously stared down at his feet. He tilted his head slightly. "Lithuania? You seem tenser than usual," he stated.

Lithuania shook his head. "I-I'm just worried that Russia would be mad if he caught Canada here..." he stuttered.

Prussia laughed. "Don't worry 'bout him! If you're scared he's going to blame you for letting Mattie in you could always just leave, you know," he said with such enthusiasm that it slightly suprised Lithuania. He hadn't heard Prussia sound so happy since before he even came here. He smiled slightly and nodded, leaving the two alone.  
Prussia chuckled slightly and smiled. "So Mattie. Russia's not pressuring you to do any bad shit with your guys' countries, right? He's not all, 'become one with Mother Russiaaaaaa' with you, is he?"  
Canada smiled and shook his head. "No, none of that," he said.  
"Good! 'Cause I ain't in any position to kick his ass right now," Prussia said  
This made Canada laughed. "You're funny, Gil," he said happily.  
"Da, he is, isn't he~?"  
Both Canada and Prussia's eyes darted to the doorway, their hearts skipping a beat. Russia smiled down at them, a benign expression on his face. He had changed into a different coat since the one he was previously wearing was covered with America and England's blood. "I see you two have become very well aquainted, da? How fun for you!"  
"R-Russia...!" Canada stammered. He looked at Prussia to see if he would say anything, but he was silent, his eyes locked on the Russian. Canada swallowed. "W-We were just.-"  
"No need to explain yourself!" Russia said cheerfully. He turned his attention to the albino in front of him. "I am glad you've gotten to know my little Canada-kun," he said, patting Canada's head and lifting his chin up softly. "Now you know another thing you can't have."  
Canada's eyes widened in suprise as Russia's lips gently met his. He didn't know how to respond. He felt Russia smirk slightly into the kiss before he pulled away, looking quite satisfied with himself. Prussia looked at the two with both shock and disbelief. "M-Matt...You didn't tell me..."  
"That he belonged to me?" Russia finished joyfully, wrapping a possessive arm around Canada's tiny waist. "Well he does. You will not forget that, da?" He smiled and grabbed the still shocked Canada and led him outside, closing the door behind them. He looked down at the Canadian, pouting slightly and his face showing disappointment. "You found my pet."  
Canada gulped. "W-Why did you kiss me...? I d-didn't think you liked me that way," he stuttered.  
Russia smiled humorously. "I do not like you in any way, Canada-kun," he said. Canada immediately became more confused and Russia explained, "I never liked you in any way because you are insignifficant to me." He chuckled. "You had it right the first time we really talked to each other. I am just using you. And you, being so gulible like your brother, completely fell for it."


	8. Chapter 8

_Damn it!_

A trick. This had all just been a damn_ trick. _Part of Canada couldn't believe that this was possible. The other, though, cursed at himself for not doubting Russia completely. If only he had listened to his instincts and declined Russia's offer in the first place. Instead, he became his naieve self and allowed Russia to encourage his murderous thoughts. And thanks to that, America and England were on the verge of death.

Canada remembered Prussia and his discussion from earlier, about him doing anything to help his brother. And then America, how he came all this way because he thought Canada was in danger. And Canada led him to a horrible fate.

Russia had already left to go to his office and work on paperwork, laughing to himself at Canada's stupidity as he went. Canada sat down against the wall and burried his head in his knees, crying softly. He then felt something pawing at his jeans.

Kumajiro looked up at Canada curiously. "Why are you crying?" he asked cutely.

Canada sniffled and took his glasses off so he could wipe the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve. "I-I'm an idiot..." he said, trembling slightly.

Kumajiro titled his head and sat next to his owner. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

"Who?"

"Can-a-da."

"Who are you?"

"Damn it, Kuma, how many times are you going to ask me that, eh?!" Canada exclaimed, tears still streaming down his face. "You ask me that all the freakin' time, and honestly it's really pissing me off!"

Kumajiro pouted and took Canada's glasses, putting them on his own face adorably. "It's 'cause you never answer right," he said innocently. Canada tilted his head, giving the bear a confused look. Kumajiro sighed. "You always say you're Canada, but who are you? Like, are you a good guy or a bad guy? Russia's bad guy, and that guy you keep talking to was a bad guy too. But I think he's a good guy now. Your brother always say he's a good guy, even though sometimes people don't think so. So what do you think? Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

"I-I..." For once, Canada didn't know how to answer his bear. "I...I don't know... I always fight with the Allies...but...I don't know what's good or bad..."

Kuma frowned. "Here's what I think!" he said, his voice filled with cute authority. "Bad guys are mean for fun. Good guys are only mean when they don't mean to. So, are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

"I still don't know..." Canada whispered. "I've been doing really bad things lately..."

"Weed?"

"No, not lately. I mean bad stuff to other people, and...well...I enjoyed being...'mean.'"

Kumajiro sighed and crawled on Canada so he would be sitting on his lap. "Then you're saying your a bad guy. I think you're too nice to be a bad guy though. I mean, you can always change, right? You know, like make up for all the bad stuff you did. People do it in the movies all the time, right?"

Canada frowned and petted Kumajiro sadly. "It can't be that easy...I'm probably going to hell already for what I've done..." He wiped a sad tear away and hugged Kumajiro for comfort. "I-I just don't know what to do..."

"Do the right thing."

Canada looked up and saw Lithuania looking down at him sadly. "You still have a chance to make it up to everyone," he continued quietly.

"Do you even know what I did?!" Canada sobbed. "It's not even forgivable, especially not by you!"

Lithuania sighed and extended a hand out for Canada. "I know what you did to Poland..." he said quietly. "I'm really upset about it. No, upset is a major understatement. But still...I can tell you're confused. I'm not sure I will ever completely forgive you. But...that doesn't mean I won't help you do what's right. Russia-san is the real mastermind behind all of this, you were just a pawn...So if you want to save everyone...you should just trust me...okay?"

Canada stared at him with disbelief. There was no way Lithuania would want to help Canada after what he did to Poland. But that look in Lithuania's eyes...it was pure honesty. He sniffled and took Lithuania's hand, allowing him to help him up. Canada got his glasses from Kuma and put them on his face after wiping the last remaining tears. "S-So we just free everyone...How do we do that?"

A hint of a smile formed on Lithuania's face. "Well," he began. "I have all of the keys."

Prussia didn't bother looking up as the door opened. What had just happened was fogging up his thoughts. Russia's lips on Canada's...He just couldn't believe that that was true. That Canada was Russia's...But the Russian had made it clear...

Unexpectedly he felt himself being wrapped in a tight embrace, breaking his train of thought. He looked and saw Canada sobbing into him. "G-Gilbert..." he whispered. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Sorry? This confused Prussia even more. "Why?" he asked in a bit of a monotone voice. It's not as if anything is your fault..."

"Everything is my fault!" Canada exclaimed. He looked at Prussia, his face streaked with tears. "I-I fell for Russia's tricks. God, I'm such an idiot...Please, Gilbert, please, you don't h-have to forgive me, but you have to know that I'm going to make everything right, okay? I'm going to free you, and my brother, and England, and I'm going to make everything right...Everthing..."

Prussia closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Canada, which were still untied from when Lithuania was feeding him. "Of course I forgive you..." he said softly, pulling Canada closer. "It's impossible not to...I'll help you, all right, Matt? We'll make it right together."

Canada smiled through his tears. "Th-Thank you, Gil..."

Prussia smiled. "Of course. Now come on. Let's show Russia what happens when you mess with the awesome me and you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hopelessness.

Never before had America thought he'd feel so much of this. He shouldn't have, he thought. He should be strong, powerful. Land of the free, home of the brave, that's who he was. Then why wasn't he feeling like that? Heroes aren't supposed to be so negative.

His arms were numb from having them tied over his head for so long; he thought he might have lost all blood circulation in them. He felt weak frmo all the blood loss and beatings. Having to squint because his glasses were flung across the room, he wearily looked up at a broken England, going in and out of conciousness, muttering nonsense to himself that were probably failed attempts at spells. He was in so much pain...America wanted nothing more than for England to escape, whether he could escape with him or not. He just couldn't stand seeing England so hurt...

"Arthur..." America said, his voice cracking slightly. "H-Hang in there, kay, bro...? W-We've been through worse..."

England tried to make eye contact with the Amercan, but his head felt too heavy to lieft. "B-But Alfred...Nobody knows we're here..."

"They'll know something's up..."

"But what if they're too late...?" England asked in a small voice. "This isn't like war where we can fight b-back. We're completely vulnerable...We're countries, so we're stronger, but...in this state, I don't know how long we can last..."

"N-No...We're gonna be fine..." America tried to be reasurring, but he couldn't help but feel the same way. He had to look strong, though. For England.

America heard the door being unlocked and stiffened, thinking it was Russia coming back to torture them more. _Damn bastard..._he thought. _Haven't you done enough damage already?_

He was suprised to see Canada, soon followed in by Lithuania and Prussia, who took a while for America to recognize. He narrowed his eyes at them, mostly focusing on his brother. "What are you all doing here, huh...? Russia want to you to move us to an even gloomier dungeon or what?"

Canada frowned guiltily. "W-We're here to rescue you guys..."

"Bull!" America exclaimed. "How do we know we can trust you?! You tricked us into being here, Lithuania will practically do whatever Russia tells him to do, and that guy's brother started World War II! Like hell I would trust you!"

"Quiet down, asshole, Russia'll here you," Prussia muttered irritably. He got out a pocketknife he found and started to cut America's restraints. America still didn't understand what was going on.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked.

Canada sighed. "He tricked me...He made me think that this was the right thing to do...I...I shouldn't have fell for it..."

"No, you shouldn't have," America said bitterly. But then he took a good at Canada's face and saw the pain fill in it. He had seen that expression on his face only too often. Miserable, lonely, misunderstood...He looked down and rubbed his wrists as the restraints were finally removed. "We'll talk more about this after we escape."

Canada nodded. "Okay..." he said quietly as Prussia went to free England. Once they were all freed, America carried England on his back, who was currently unconcious, and followed the others out. Lithuania led the way, using his cell phone for light. When they were at the door, he held a finger out, signaling for them to wait a moment. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head out, making sure the coast was clear. He gave a thumbs up and opened the door for them.

They all left stealthily, making sure not to make a single sound. Lithuania held the front door out for them, hurriedly rushing them out, and then closed the door behind them.

Prussia's teeth quickly started chattering from the cold since his chest was still bare. "_Schizer_..." he muttered. "Do we have any cars or anything to get around?"

Lithuania shook his head. "No, cars aren't allowed in this area until another few miles..." he said, shivering slightly.

America scowelled and shook his head. "We'll just have to go on foot then, and fast," he said. He felt England shivering badly on his back, and he himself was extremely weak. The faster they made their way out of the place the better. But something prevented them from doing so. Two loud _bangs _came from behind them, causing America and Lithuania to scream and fall on the freezing snow.

"Alfred!" Canada yelled, and immediately went to see what was wrong. His brother had been shot in the ankle, blood quickly starting to seep in the snow. America groaned, unable to move. Lithuania panted as he checked and saw his leg bleeding, feeling the bullet lodged into it.

Russia came from behind them and smiled. "Well, what do we have here, hmmm?" he asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to escape." He stroked the gun in his hand with a mischevious grin. "That's going to be very difficult, da?"

Canada gritted his teeth, his hands balling up into fists. "You bastard..." he said. He got out his hockey stick which had been in a holster on his back and charged at Russia with it. Russia was about to shoot when Canada knocked the gun out of his hand. Russia frowned and quickly got out his water pipe from his coat. Their weapons collided with each other's with a loud metal _clank._ Russia grinned and forced it towards Canada. Canada narrowed his eyes, gripping his hockey stick horizontally as he tried to hold back the pipe. "Gilbert!" he yelled.

Immediately, Prussia went to the two and went to the ground, hooking his foot with Russia's ankle, causing him to fall. Russia glared at him as he harshly kicked Prussia in the face, making him yell out. Seeing Prussia in pain, Canada immediately swung his hockey stick at Russia's head. Before he could, Russia quickly grabbed the hockey stick and kicked Canada where it hurts. He groaned and fell to his knees, his grip still on the hockey stick. Russia smirked and tried to stand before Prussia quickly grabbed his scarf and pulled, choking him. Russia coughed and dropped the pipe, his hands reaching towards his scarf so he couldn't pull the scarf away from him. He gritted his teeth and kicked him again. Prussia tried his best and kept pulling. Reaching in his coat with one hand while the other stayed on the scarf, Russia grabbed a knife and jabbed it through Prussia's hand, making him scream out and let go.

Russia smirked and retrieved the gun. He went to Canada and pointed it to his head. "Well," he said. "This is disappointing, isn't it? Say hi to Satan for me, da?"

_BANG!_

Canada's eyes widen. He looked up and saw Russia, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his grip loosening on the gun. A red blotch appeared on his coat, getting bigger and bigger. He collapsed, his breathing starting to cease. Canada didn't understand. Russia was the only one in a possession of a gun. So who could have done this...?

"_Bruder."_

Both Prussia and Canada's eyes went to the voice. Germany stood there, gun held in his hands, smoke still coming out of it. His blue eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his older brother. "You're...alive..."

"W-West?" Prussia stammered. He pulled the knife out of his hands, biting the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. "_Mein Gott.._.How did you know...?"

"We will talk details later," Germany said curtly, eyeing the fallen nations. "We need to get all of you home."


	10. Chapter 10

8 Months Later...

Canada stared thoughtfully at his reflection. He tilted his head, looking for any flaws he needed to take care of. Whem he thought he was as good as he was going to get, he smiled with satisfactiona and adjusted his tie. He pushed his glasses in place and smoothed out his torso. A playful knock on the door made him look up from his reflection. A tall, mature looking blond with an unshaven face and flirtacious grin leaned on the threashold. "You look handsome as ever, mon petite," he remarked.  
Canada blushed slightly but smiled. "Merci, Papa," he said. There was a loud string of German curse words then, coming from the living room and heading to Canada's room. Prussia waved happily, having a piggy back ride from his little brother, who was obviously trying his best to shake him off.  
"Hey Mattie, West's boss is finally letting me go to the world meeting!" he excalimed excitedly.  
"That's great!" Canada beamed.  
"Yo, wassup dudes! America greeted loudly as he pushed passed Prussia and Germany, making the brothers lose balance and fall. "So I was totally thinking that after the meeting we could party at my place! I invited everyone!"  
"Will Britain be there?" France asked hopefully. America gave him an unamused look.  
"Dude, you know he's with me, right?" he asked.  
France shrugged. "Well, chances are you'll screw it up and Britain will need a shoulder to cry on. And obviously it will be moi who he's going to go to," he said with a flip of his golden hair.  
"Guys, guys," Canada said with a slight laugh. "Please don't go there."  
"Fine," America and France said simultanously.  
Prussia got off of the ground and wiped the dirt off his knees. "Oh, and Lithuania is going to meet us here any time now," he said.  
"Ja, as well as Italy and Japan," Germany added.  
Canada smiled. He was glad that everyone was getting along. His brother had forgiven him, though it had taken quite a while. America had even started to act more brotherly towards him. Prussia and him were officially dating, much to his delight. Canada didn't feel so lonely anymore. Everything was just perfect.  
Kumajiro sleepily stumbled into the room, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey...Where did that Lithuanian guy go?" he asked cutely.  
"He's not here yet, I don't think," France said.  
"No, I saw him here earlier," Kuma replied. Everyone looked up in confusion.  
"I'm gonna go check," Prussia said. "C'mon, West, Matt." Germany and Canada nodded as they followed the ex-nation down the hall. They searched house for Lithuania, but there was no sign of him. Prussia frowned and checked some of the rooms until they found one locked. He turned to Canada. "Is this door usually locked?" he asked.  
Canada shook his head. "N-No, it's my study..." he said nervously, suddenly concerned for Lithuania's safety. Germany frowned and started to pick the lock on the door. Prussia protectively wrapped an arm around Canada and pulled him closer, keeping his eyes locked on the door.  
Finally, Germany was able to unlock the door. Cautiously, reaching for his gun that he kept at all times and keeping a careful hand on it, he pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks. Canada followed him in and nearly collapsed, had Prussia not been keeping him in a tight hold.  
There was Lithuania, a foot off the ground, neck wrung with a metal wire and hanging from the cieling fan. Canada's eyes widened as he started sobbing. "Oh God..." he said, burrying his face into Prussia's chest.  
Germany frowned and saw a note lying near Lithuania, slightly splattered with blood. He picked it up and read it. The handwriting was neat and calm, no signs of trembling or guilt on it.

It has been long time.  
Lithuania was not as pleased to see me than I had hoped. You can tell by the signs of struggling. I think he should be grateful. I was simply doing him favor by sending him to Heaven where he can meet Feliks and be happy again.  
However, I do not think I'll be as...'merciless', with you. Gilbert, Ludwig, Arthur, Alfred...and especially you, Matthew.  
I will look forward to it.  
Da~?

Author's Note: Anyone interested in the sequel, go to DeviantART and search "Unfinished Business Who Am I 2" :)


End file.
